Separate and Aching
by xjazzxhottyx
Summary: Bella and Edward are married and home from the honeymoon. They won't leave each other's side but what happens when they are forced apart?
1. Chapter 1

I was in my favorite place in the world. The place where I felt safe, secure, wanted and loved. I inhaled into the love of my existence's shirt, always relaxing more after I had recognized his scent. I sighed in contentment in his arms and he heard me. A chuckle came from him and his breath tickled my cheek as I turned to face my husband.

Edward.

I struggled to breathe as his smile dazzled me like it did a thousand times a day. It seemed as if the world around me had stopped. That was the perfect way to put it because he _was_ my world. The only thing that I couldn't live without. And for some absurd reason, he felt the same about me. Me. Plain, old, Bella Cullen. The girl who didn't like fancy clothes, make-up, and would rather sit at home watching a movie than go to a party unlike any other teenage girl her age. Somehow, I had managed to capture the non-beating heart of an outstandingly beautiful vampire just like he had managed to capture mine. I refocused my attention back to my reason for living. He was still smiling, patiently waiting for me to come back to reality.

"Bella, I think you would have learned by now that breathing is actually good for you." He teased. Still breathless I could only manage to smile back at him. "I am thankful however, that you seem to only forget to take a breath when I am near. Therefore, in no way can you be in trouble of killing too many of your brain cells due to lack of oxygen. I could never let that happen." He spoke so quickly that I almost didn't catch the end of his thoughts. Focusing my brain and mouth to work in unison I managed to squeak out a response.

"It's your fault you know. It's more of the reason I stop breathing is because you are around and the only way to repay me for the health risk you are causing me is to prevent me from not breathing for too long by always being next to me." I thought that was a pretty good comeback!

"Oh Bella. The way your mind works! What I would give to just peek into your thoughts for a mere minute! Or ten seconds!" He lifted his arms and wrapped his stone cold fingers gently around my face while staring into my eyes, almost like he was trying his hardest to read my thoughts for those ten seconds. He finally gave up and settled for brushing his hand across my cheek waiting for my usual blush to show which took all of 2 seconds. He smiled once more before looking at his watch which read 7:30 pm.

"Love, you must be hungry. You haven't eaten anything since breakfast." I thought about it for a minute and decided I was hungry. Hungry for _him._ For his touch, and his voice and his smell. And I told him just that.

"You've had me all day. And every day before. And you will always have me. Whether you want me there or not. But now you actually need some kind of nutrition in you. I want to make you something. What do you feel like eating?" I really wanted the taste of Edward but I decided to make it easy for him.

"Can you make me a grilled cheese sandwich? I haven't had one in such a long time." Before I could say anything else, he had picked me up, placed me gently back on the couch we were sitting on, raced into the kitchen and began moving pots and pans around all to make me my grilled cheese. I leaned back into the couch and I wondered where the rest of his family was. Well, my family too now that I was a Cullen.

"Edward" I called to him. I knew he would hear me. He was by my side in a second and I couldn't help but smile at his loving attentiveness to me.

"Did you want something else Mrs. Cullen?" I never would get tired of hearing him call me that. I almost preferred it to my actual name.

"No I was just wondering, what happened to your family? They've been gone all day." My brow creased. I knew that nothing was wrong but with our family's luck, I could never help but worry about them sometimes.

"They are just on a hunting trip Love, nothing to worry about." He smiled. I swear he could read my mind sometimes even though I was positive he couldn't.

"You didn't go with them?" I asked. I was grateful that he didn't but I knew he stretched his thirst out sometimes past his comfort point. I rubbed the shadows under his eyes to remind him that he needed to hunt too.

"I wanted to stay with you today. I couldn't leave you alone. I'll go another day when I leave you in Alice's capable hands." I rolled my eyes on that one and when I focused back on him he was gone once again. I breathed in and he appeared in front of me holding a plate with my grilled cheese on it. Just the smell of it reminded me that I actually was hungry and I took the plate eagerly. It took me all of six minutes to finish the delicious sandwich.

"Edward, you know how I don't like to admit that you are perfect at everything. But I have never eaten a grilled cheese that was better than that one!" He chuckled.

"Maybe it was because you actually were hungry and that was the first thing you have eaten in several hours." I shook my head before he even finished. I stood up to take my plate to the kitchen but for some reason I had lost my balance and fell right back down onto the couch minus the plate. I realized Edward had pushed me with just enough force for me to topple over. I laughed lightly for a second but then gathered myself and glared at Edward when he came bustling back to the couch.

"Edward, I could've taken my plate to the kitchen. I don't think I could manage to hurt myself in that short amount of time." I was now laying on Edward's chest feeling more content than I ever could.

"I know Bella. But I love doing things for you. Even the simplest of tasks that you can do yourself. I never want you to have to lift a finger." I sighed loudly.

"That's going to get so annoying. You can't do everything and let me do nothing. There has to be a balance. I love doing stuff for you too you know." He played with my hair trying to distract me.

"Okay Bella, whatever you want." He inhaled the scent of my hair and let his sweet smelling breath travel down to where I was laying. Just the scent of him made me relax and the soft hum of my lullaby coming from him gave me no chance. I fell asleep within minutes ending one of the best days of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up pretty late the next day which wasn't that unusual. But what was unusual was that I woke up to no cold statue lying next to me. Instead, I woke up to an empty bed and a shorter, more energized vampire jumping with joy seeing that I was awake.

"Hey Alice" I said halfheartedly. I was already missing my day alone with Edward. Alice picked up on my attitude.

"Oh hold your horses Bella! Edward is bringing you breakfast in bed. Give him a couple more minutes." I let out a little sigh that I didn't realize I was holding in. Just hearing his name made me breathe easier.

"Oh. Sorry Alice. I didn't mean to be rude…" She cut me off.

"I know! Bella I have so many stories to tell you about yesterday. We went hunting for a while but then I got bored so I dragged Jasper to a new mall that I discovered and it had so many new stores! It must have just opened up but I think I would have seen that since I usually keep part of my mind on new stores that are opening and since it was a whole mall! But maybe it was too far away for me to actually realize…" This time I had to cut her off.

"Um Alice, you know I love hearing your stories but do you think you could just wait a few more minutes until I'm fully awake?"

"Bella you are a terrible liar. Go find Edward." She saw right through me but she didn't have to tell me twice to go find my husband. I tore out of the room before Alice could slow me down and I realized I was being a little ridiculous. I knew he could hear me and probably the rest of the house could hear me too so I wanted to not make a fool out of myself. Slowly walking down the stairs I smelled waffles and I heard my stomach talking to me again. I got to the bottom of the stairs and found Edward waiting for me with open arms that I fell right into. My head fit perfectly under his chin and he just held me for a moment.

"I had Alice stay up there since you didn't wake up that early and I wanted to make breakfast for you but I couldn't leave you alone. I hope she didn't annoy you too much?" He asked me.

"I heard that!" Alice hissed from upstairs. We both laughed together and I assured him that she didn't annoy me.

"Come and eat your breakfast Mrs. Cullen. I made you waffles." He tried to pull away but I wasn't going to let him go that easily. I pulled him by the back of his neck into a good morning kiss. I tried to push him into going deeper into it but of course he had his limits and I could only push him so far. I finally just relaxed into it until I needed air. Surprisingly I broke the kiss first which was rare. I must have really needed air.

"I love you Bella. With all of my existence." He smiled.

"I love you too. Probably more than you love me." We played this game often and he usually won.

"Not possible." Was all that he said as he pulled me back into his chest and inhaled my scent deeply.

"Yes possible. There is no way that anyone could love someone more than how much I love you." I tried to leave it right there but he wouldn't let me.

"Nope. No way. I love you way too much. More than anyone. More than my own life." He told me. I was going to fight him on it again but I decided to just let it go.

"Fine. How about we just agree to disagree on that one?" I told him. He smiled again dazzling me and I forgot where I was for a second. Luckily, of course, he realized that and decided to pick me up and take me to my food. He sat me down at the table and sat across from me eager for me to try his waffles. Of course, I didn't need to reassure him of anything as his waffles were outstanding. I was actually jealous of his amazing cooking skills and I told him that. He just smiled at me. It took me only a few minutes to gobble up the waffles and I pushed my plate back almost telling it not to fill up again because I was too full.

"Bella my love, what would you like to do today?" My husband asked me. I thought hard for a second but I knew in my heart exactly what I wanted to do.

"Let's go to the meadow. Please?" I asked him. I knew I didn't have to plead to him, he was just as eager to go to the meadow as I was.

"Well go get dressed Love and I'll clean this up and we can go." He told me. I rushed upstairs to get dressed, choosing jean shorts and a light blue t-shirt. I grabbed my sneakers as well knowing that there was going to be some kind of a hike involved. I was ready in ten minutes and I met Edward at the side door, both of us ready to go. The sky was gray as usual but it looked like rain was in the forecast for us. Apparently Edward had asked Alice about that already and was prepared with one of his hoodies for me in case I was cold. He handed me the hoodie and then turned his back to me.

"Go ahead Bella, get on." He told me. I climbed onto his back, squeezing my arms around his neck pretty tightly, preparing myself for what was about to happen. We took off into the woods at full speed. The trees around me blurred into one. It felt like there was no sound as he was running. It was the most exhilarating thing to experience. Edward got us to the meadow in 15 minutes and as he let me down I stumbled for a minute, unable to catch my balance. Edward finally tackled me and I landed softly onto the grass looking at the most beautiful thing in the world. Edward's eyes were never ending. I could stare into them forever and I would be quite happy with that too. I smiled at him and he rolled us both over so that I was now lying on his cool chest not ever wanting to move.

The entire day I was in Edward's arms, whether is was when we were lying in the grass, taking a stroll around the meadow, or just sitting and talking to each other. The day was pure bliss and only when it started to rain towards the end of the day did I finally remember that there were things other than Edward on this planet.

"Edward, it's getting late, isn't your family going to wonder where we are?" I knew the answer to that. They all knew where we were and Alice knew where we were going to be so it didn't even matter that we haven't seen them all day.

"Bella they're your family too. And no they aren't going to be worried. But _I'm_ worried that you're going to get sick. It's starting to pour now. That combined with the fact that I feel like an ice cube to you…well, maybe we should get moving then." He said almost reluctantly but knowing it was best for me to get out of the rain. I got off of him but never let go of his hand as he stood up as well and we started walking out of the meadow. I was slightly in front of Edward when he let go of my hand. I noticed he stopped walking and I turned around to see what the problem was. All of a sudden, I was tackled to the ground again by Edward. I smacked him, half laughing, thinking that he was trying to scare me as usual. When he turned and looked at me, his eyes were pitch black and all happiness was drained from my face.

"Quiet!" He scolded me like I was a child. This was no time becoming angry at him though. I _knew_ that look on his face and I knew it wasn't good.

"Someone's here. Someone's been watching us. And I don't know who it is." I gasped, tears streaming down my face mixing with the rain, as he stood up, still standing over me, watching the opposite end of the meadow as dark shadows started to move toward us at an alarming pace.


	3. Chapter 3

My heart dropped three feet inside of me. I knew this was going to be trouble. Six vampires walked out of the deep woods heading straight for Edward and me. I was puzzled. How could Edward not know these vampires? I looked around his arm that was keeping me back to see the expression that was written on his face. I knew that expression well. Fear. Fear and a hint of confusion. I was confused too. There were six of them but the one in front was clearly the leader of the group. He was tall, very pale, and absolutely beautiful just like a vampire. But I could see it in his eyes, even if I didn't know who he was, that he wasn't here for a social visit.

"They're coming closer." I whispered. That was the most obvious thing to say but it woke Edward up who was temporarily in a daze. I was wondering what could have made him drift away when the leader spoke.

"I know you can read my mind Edward." He said. I was confused again. How did he know Edward's name. The leader kept talking.

"You know why we're here. You know what we want." That's when Edward stood up straight. I followed suit still partially behind him. Edward opened his mouth and in the most frightened voice that I have ever heard come out of him he said, "Bella, run." Clear and smooth and…unsure? I didn't need to be told twice. I whipped my body around and began running away from the scene as fast as I could. Behind me I could hear a struggle. I almost got to the edge of the woods when a black shadow appeared in front of me blocking my exit. I tried to scream but no sound came out of my mouth. The vampire grabbed me around my neck and waist and held me still while another one came over towards us. I started screaming as loud as I could but I knew that no one would be able to hear me. We were way too deep in the woods. The vampire that walked up to me slapped me across the face, hard. I left my head hanging to the side trying to absorb the pain. I didn't say anything more; I knew a vampire could strike harder than that. I looked up at Edward who was struggling to fight off three vampires at once. The fight lasted for several minutes until I saw Edward give up. He was still and the vampires held him tightly.

"Well Edward, now that you have given in, would you like to tell your pet why we are here? Or should we?" said the leader. Edward just glared up at him without saying anything. Only when the leader turned and started walking towards me did Edward start fighting again.

"Don't touch her!" He growled. The leader laughed and finished walking the distance between him and I. He leaned down and picked my chin up so that I was looking at his eyes. They were blood red. He didn't drink animal blood like Edward. He drank humans. I gulped.

"Isabella." He whispered to me. It reminded me of when Aro first said my name back in Volterra. "We know all about you Isabella. We know that you know about us vampires. We know that your precious love over there can't read your mind. And we know that one of your friends has seen the future and has seen you with a power that intrigues us all. You're coming with us Isabella. You're going to be one of us. Whether you like it or not. And you're never going to see your precious Edward again." He laughed at the end of his speech and tears started flowing down my face.

"Bella! No! Don't take her! Take me instead!" The leader laughed again at Edward's pleas.

"What would we want with you? We already know how to manipulate your power! Did you not hear our thoughts until we were on the edge of this clearing? We can manipulate anyone's power. That's why we want Bella. We want to experiment once she is changed. We want to see if we can use her, or manipulate her too." I felt the vampire holding me start to pull me towards the woods. I couldn't go with them. I couldn't lose sight of Edward.

"Don't worry Edward. You won't miss out on the fun. My allies are taking you elsewhere. There is no way we can leave any witnesses. And we know your precious family will be able to help you in a second to find Bella. We can't have that can we?" Edward yelled in frustration. I was on the very edge of the woods now and I couldn't help but cry out to Edward.

"Edward! Edward, help!" I tried to buy myself a little bit more time by struggling against the vampire but it wasn't helping much.

"Bella! I love you! I will find you!" He looked like he was lost. His face was slipping away until I finally couldn't see him any longer. I finally broke down and cried. The vampire and his partner dragged me to a waiting car. It took no effort for them to throw me in, slam the door, and speed away.


	4. Chapter 4

I lied on my stomach in the backseat of the car for the longest time trying to collect my thoughts while the two vampires were sitting in the front seats. They checked to see that I was alive every few minutes but other than that, there was no movement or noise from them and that scared me. I guessed I had been in the car for about two hours when I started to realize the danger I was in. It was also when I started to think about Edward. I was worried about him. Probably more than I was worried about myself. I would rather die than see Edward in pain. And knowing what these vampires had already done, I knew pain was part of their game. Startling and pulling me out of my thoughts was the vampire in the passenger's seat of the car. I sat up a little and adjusted myself so I could pay attention to what he was saying.

"I know you're thinking about your mate sweetheart. Trust me you should stop thinking about him because you're never going to see him again. After you are changed, you are going to belong to us." His voice was calm and a little cocky. Like he knew I wasn't going to be able to win against all of them. "We're going to make a brand new coven and after the others dispose of your mate, they will join us and you will have a new mate. By the way, my name is Alden and my partner over here is Malachi. Don't fret sweetheart. I know you're eager to be one of us but you're going to have to wait a bit longer." Alden laughed boldly at the end of his introduction. By then I was crying again. I couldn't get past when he had said "disposed of your mate".

Edward could fight back right? He _would _fight back right? I could only hope so. Alice wouldn't know about our kidnapping for a while and even then, if these vampires could block out all of their powers, how in the world would they be able to find us? Surely there was some way to help. Maybe they didn't block other's powers all the time. Maybe Alice could see something right now. I had to try to help her even though I didn't know if it would actually help. I mustered up the courage to speak to the vampires.

"Where are we going?" Alden and Malachi laughed in unison.

"You'll see soon enough sweetheart. We're here." Malachi sneered. His voice was definitely tougher than Alden's. The car rolled to a stop and both of the vampires jumped out before I could even register my surroundings and the door was thrust open. Alden stood grinning at me in a slightly perverted way and it made me shudder.

"Well come on darling." He said it with relish. "We're at the airport. We're taking you on a trip to Canada. You can thank us later." He laughed again and I stumbled out of the car. I thought about running then and there but I knew they would catch me in two seconds. And if for some miracle I got away, what would I tell people? That I was kidnapped by two vampires and taken from my husband who is also a vampire and my family won't know where I am because they can't use their powers since they are vampires too? I saved my energy and followed Alden and Malachi into the airport. Our flight was scheduled to take off in two hours and after checking Alden and Malachi's bags and going through security, we sat in waiting chairs until our flight was called.

We were seated in the very back of the airplane and I was forced to sit in between Alden and Malachi for the trip. I fought back tears as the plane took off, pulling me farther away from Edward and Forks.

The flight was quick and by the end of the night we had found a motel and Alden and Malachi had brought all of their belongings into the room. My stomach was queasy and rolling as I watched them set their belongings down and then turn to look at me. It was that exact moment in time when I realized the game they were trying to play. It was very simple. I was tired, they were not. I would fall asleep soon, they would not. As soon as I did, I would be changed. It was a terrifying thought to know that your life was about to end. I knew I was asking for this, but definitely not in this way. I couldn't help but think that I shouldn't be complaining but the fact that Edward was supposed to be the one to change me, and now he was being held captive somewhere, possibly dead, I was terrified of this world that I was going to be brought into. Alden and Malachi smiled at me knowing that I figured out their plan.

"Bella, sweetheart, don't worry, it's going to hurt for a little while but then you won't ever be able to feel pain again. You'll be the most powerful thing on the planet and with your powers that we know you are going to have, you'll be unstoppable, and you'll be on our side." Malachi sneered through his teeth. I could almost see the venom dripping off of them and I knew he was eager to bite me. He wanted to be the one to do it.

I was exhausted from the entire day and the one thing that I wanted right now, besides Edward of course, was to rest and fall asleep. It was an internal battle. It had to be close to two o'clock in the morning by now and I could only wish that Edward was here to take away these two lunatics and wrap me in his arms so that I could fall asleep. Staying awake would be difficult but I had to stay awake to stay alive. I could not trust these vampires.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's POV

Bella had been out of my sight for two hours now and I was broken. Just not being able to see her would drive me insane but now that she was taken from me, and I didn't have a clue to where she might be at the moment, my mind had shut down. I had been taken into the forest in the opposite direction that Bella had been taken. The three vampires holding me had to drag me because I had given up on walking for myself. I was now in a car driving towards the East; that much I could tell. Without being able to use my power to read minds, I was thrown off and not able to gather my senses very well. I was being held down by two vampires in the back seat not knowing who these people were and to be honest, scared out of my mind. I prayed to God that the hold that these vampires had on my and my family's mind would lose hold for a minute. Just enough for Alice to get a vision. Just enough for me to read one of their minds to know where we were going. To know where Bella was…..Bella. She must be so scared. _I_ was scared and I had the ability to possibly hold my own against my captors. Bella had no chance at physically overtaking the vampires that had taken her. I hoped that she was being smart. Not really trying to make a scene that would get her killed. I could not possibly live if she were not on this planet with me.

The car continued driving into the night for several hours winding through different cities and small towns until we arrived at a deserted warehouse. The two vampires tightened their hold on me and I knew they were about to lead me out and into the warehouse. I let them drag me in not having the heart to pull against them any longer. The warehouse was a large, empty building with no lighting, not that it mattered since we all could see perfectly fine in the dark. I was thrown to the floor where I just lied still. I guess the others were expecting a big fight from me judging the expressions on their faces when I didn't move.

"Edward! Cut the crap! Your precious Bella is going to be changed any minute. In fact, I'm supposed to get a call from Alden when she has begun to change. Any way, you should be more concerned about yourself. We had to take you far away enough for you family to not find you easily when they come looking for you, since you won't be able to look for them. You'll be dead!" The leader laughed loudly, but almost fake, like this was a big acting gig or something. Although I knew he wasn't lying about Bella's or my situation. My love was going to be changed in a matter of minutes. She was terrified, I knew that, and I was separated from her.

"She is going to be in the worst pain of her life, and I won't be able to help her though it." I kept repeating that through my head ignoring the conversation going on around me.

"Why don't we just kill him now Jared? He doesn't even care about anything anymore." The leader's name is Jared. I half hoped they would just kill me so I would never know that Bella was in pain. But that would put Bella in 1,000 times more pain than the change would knowing that I was dead. I could never be the reason of her pain, I promised her that. Just before Jared said anything, I heard a phone ringing nearby. My non-beating heart sank to the floor. I knew that it was the other vampires calling to say that the change had begun. I lifted my head off of the ground to listen to the conversation.

"How did it go Alden?" There was a long silence as Jared listened. His face scrunched into an evil glare that made me nervous to hear what had happened to Bella.

"What do you mean you haven't changed her yet? What's the holdup?" His nostrils flared but I had a giant wave of relief wash over me. Enough to think that Jasper was nearby, but I knew that wasn't true.

"She refuses to sleep? Well knock her out or something! I can't believe I have to remind you that you are a vampire and she is human. Do whatever you have to just change her and make her ours." I smiled slightly at the fact that Bella refused to sleep. She was so stubborn. But the vampires knew that she wouldn't and they already had a new plan. I refocused on the current situation. Jared waved his hand towards me and I knew that was the signal to kill me. I stood up in a flash. I was ready to fight now. I was going to fight for me and for Bella.

The three vampires came at me at once and tried to grab me around my neck. I was way too quick for them. I guessed early on that they were young but I didn't think about how young they might be. I thought about using the fighting techniques that Jasper had taught us to use against the newborn army and since I couldn't read their minds still, I figured it was my best chance. Jared stood on the side watching with an evil smile. He thought I wouldn't be able to survive three other vampires.

"He probably didn't even know how to fight." I thought. I decided to go for the most complicated kill I could think of and I grabbed the closest vampire's leg, snapped it back behind me and threw his whole body to the ground. I jumped on his back and snapped his neck in less than a second.

"One down, two to go." I said to myself. I went for the most difficult of the two and slammed him against the wall. Holding him at the wall with my foot I crushed his face between my two hands and his head exploded into dust. There was only one vampire left and I could tell by the look on his face that he was nervous. Jared was standing off to the side yelling at the vampire to fight back but he was frozen. I just lunged at him and he didn't even fight back as his head rolled off of his body. Ready to go for Jared now I looked in his direction….but he was gone. I growled fiercely and was torn between running after him and burning the bodies that I had just mangled. I decided to burn the bodies and look for Jared later. It would be easier to search for one vampire than to have to fight these three all over again. I pulled the lighter that I always keep in my pocket out and lit all three bodies and watched until they stopped burning. I suddenly came to me that I was free to go. I needed to get to Bella but I had no idea where to start. Home would be the best place to get to for some help. I needed the comfort of the one's who loved me even though I didn't have the one I loved the most with me. I turned and sprinted into the night as fast as possible. This was an emergency.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

I didn't understand what the Cullen's had meant by pain. I mean, they constantly told me that being changed into a vampire would hurt. A lot. For three days. But, I don't know, it's just one of those things that you don't really believe until it actually happens to you. Like right now, I feel like an explosion of fire is brewing inside of me and it can't get out. The pressure from the build-up is pulling all around me and just when I feel like the fire might die down, it gets hotter. I would have never believed that the pain they were talking about was this bad. I wouldn't wish this upon anyone. Screaming seemed like a good idea from the start. Not because I wanted the two people who ended my life to know I was in so much pain, although I kind of think they got the hint, but because I didn't want them to touch me again. I wasn't even conscious when one of them bit me. I don't even know who did it. Not knowing made me feel dirty. Like I had sex with so many guys that I didn't know who the father of my child was. Right after that thought was the first time I realized that I was going to go through this change by myself. It frightened me to the core that I would have no reassurance through the change and possibly not after either. However, I did feel a _tiny_ feeling of strength find me. If I could go through this change by myself, I could go through almost anything. Almost, anything.

Time went by achingly slow. The only thing I prayed for during the change was for time to somehow speed up. Not surprisingly, that didn't happen and I lied on the hotel bed for three days in agony. What made me most disgusted and crazy the most about the entire time was that I never once stopped and thought about Edward. Not once.

I knew the third day had come when my brain had finally formed coherent thoughts. The burn had died down just enough for me to slip out of my catatonic state and think while I lay still, hoping for the burn to go away completely. I was tempted to try to move my fingers, hoping that I still in fact was alive. I moved my pinky finger slightly and instead of a burn, I felt a tingle travel from my fingers to my elbow. It was the first good sensation I received since I began to change. Getting excited I tried moving my other hand and feet and tingles moved up my arms and legs. The feeling finally reached my torso and neck and finally my head. I then felt safe enough to try to open my eyes to my new life.

I blinked and few times with my eyelids closed and finally got the courage to open them. I scanned the room at record speed and few times and then slowed down to adjust to my situation. Everything was crystal clear. The sun shone brightly through the cheap, see-through curtains. It highlighted specks of dust in the air and I could count every single one if I wanted to. By now, I had pushed myself to a sitting position and I felt the fibers of the cotton sheets and pillow cases. I could predict the thread count.

"Less than 250 for sure," I told myself. I refocused and saw Alden sitting on a chair opposite me. I didn't know why I didn't notice him before. He was smiling at me in a weird way but to tell you the truth, I was nice to see someone else in the room with me. Even though he had kidnapped me and helped turn me into this in the first place, I made me feel like I wasn't alone the entire time while I was changing.

"Maybe he stayed the whole time and I just didn't care enough to notice." I thought. His smile didn't falter as he stood and walked over to me.

"Isabella," He whispered so softly but I could hear him perfectly. "You have awoken. Your new life has finally begun. You are going to be very special to me." His last sentence made me shudder. I vaguely remembered him saying something about me being his new mate.

Mate.

Edward.

"Where is he? Where's Edward?" I just about screamed into his face. My voice startled me. It was definitely higher than before. But I felt if I started singing, it would be difficult to sing badly with this new voice. But I was way too worried about my situation to be thinking about that right now. Promptly after screaming in his face, Alden slapped me right across the face. Being a new vampire, it didn't hurt too badly, but I still put my hand to my cheek and gasped in surprise.

"Never. Speak. That. Name. Again." He seethed through his teeth. "He is _dead_. He doesn't matter anymore. Only I matter." He smiled once again like his personality made a 180 degree turn. "Now, Isabella, you must be thirsty." He ran his fingers over my throat and chuckled. "Let's go get some food."

I was still stuck on what he had said about Edward. Dead? That can't be right. He can't be dead! How will I survive if he isn't alive anymore? We had talked so much about how one of us wouldn't be able to survive without the other but I never thought that it would actually be a situation I would have to go through. Something didn't seem right though. Edward and I are bound so tightly to one another; I think I would feel different, like part of me would have died with him. But I still felt whole. I had been through hell and back and I still felt like he was with me. I wouldn't accept that Edward was dead until I saw the rest of the family. Until they told me that Edward wasn't coming back, I wouldn't believe it.

Alden had his eyes fixed upon me intently as he read my face. He reached over and rubbed my arm just like Edward would have. Problem. Alden would never let me leave. He would keep me with him until he was sure I had fallen in love with him. I would need a plan if I wanted to get out soon. "Isabella I know you are thirsty. Come on, I will show you how to hunt." Another problem. Alden drank human blood, not animals.

"You don't drink animals." I told him like it was a fact. Anyone could tell by the blood red color of his eyes that he didn't drink animals; only humans.

"Animals? Who would drink animals? Isabella, I will show you how to live the right way as a vampire." He pulled my arm and walked out of the hotel into the daylight. He was eager for me to get my first meal. Surprisingly, I was not.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward POV

Not surprisingly, it didn't take me long to sprint back to my home. I was only confused at first which direction to begin with but I went into town and found out that I was in Sandpoint, Idaho which was in northern Idaho. I immediately ran West and from that point, I knew exactly which way to go, easily finding my way back home.

It was close to dawn when I emerged from the woods and saw my family's home. I instantly felt a small wave of relief, knowing that my family would be able to help me find my love. The wave of relief turned into a pain of false hope. Our powers were gone. I could not read minds and most importantly, Alice could not see into the future. She was probably so frustrated right now not knowing what was going to happen to us. Until Jared was found and finished, it would stay that way with his hold on us. I silently made my up to the house and peered in through the window in the brief second my family did not notice my presence, I saw despair and confusion covering their pale faces as they sat in the living room together wondering what had happened to Bella and I. Esme knew my presence first and hopefully looked up to the window through which I watched them. In less than a second she was opening the door and embracing me tightly.

"Oh Edward! We thought we had lost you! What happened to you and Bella? Where is she?" She said in one breath that she had been holding in for a long time. Before I could answer I was literally tackled to the ground by Emmett who had gotten to me first.

"Bro where did you go? Off having a good time with your girl?" he smugly suggested. I rolled my eyes and looked at the rest of my family who had come up to greet me as well. All of them looked relieved (even Rosalie) except for Alice. She took two steps toward me and embraced me as well.

"Edward," she said as she pulled away. She stared at me for a long moment and I knew she was trying to talk to me through her mind. She was testing me to see if my power still worked. I obviously had no idea what she was trying to say and when I conveyed that on my face, her face fell.

"So it's true. Your power is gone too. What's happening Edward? I can't see what is going to happen. Jasper can't calm any of us. You can't read minds. Are we in danger? And where is my sister?" Every sentence was said with more and more sadness and hopelessness. She was talking about Bella and I almost wanted to tell her that I really had no idea. Instead, I insisted we walk further into the house and began to tell my story.

"Bella and I were in the woods for a whole day. It was around dusk when we were laying and I heard something coming closer to us. I knew they weren't human and when they finally appeared, it was obvious they were vampires. All six of them. They came for Bella because they said they knew that she was going to be special as a vampire. That her power was going to be very powerful and that they had to take her away to use her for their own benefits. Three of them held onto me and two others pulled Bella away into the woods. I don't know where they took her." I paused my story for a moment and choked back a tearless sob. It was almost too much to bear that my Bella was suffering somewhere by herself and I had no way to get to her.

"Then the three vampires holding me and their leader, I found out his name was Jared, took me to an old abandoned warehouse in Idaho. I found out there that they planned on changing Bella that night, which was last night. And I think they did." I gulped down my sob.

"The other vampires tried to kill me but I fought and killed them first. Jared got away though and I think he ran to where Bella is." I finished my story and focused on the eyes of my family. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Son, do you have a plan?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Jared has the ability to control anyone's power. That is why I can't read anyone's mind, or why Alice can't see anything or why Jasper can't feel anyone's emotions. We're pretty much walking around in the dark without the ability to use our powers." I sounded exasperated and I really was. All I wanted was Bella. To hold her and to know that she was safe. I prayed that she hadn't been changed yet but even if she had, I would love her in exactly the same way or probably even more. I needed a plan if I was going to get my Bella back.

Bella POV

Alden had taken me directly into the center of town where tons of people walked in and out of shops and markets and restaurants. I knew he wanted me to have my first meal be human blood so that I would fall in love with it and never want anything else. He took me to the center of town so that I could smell the delicious blood and lose control. He wanted me to attack right there if it meant that I would be closer to him and farther away from my family and Edward. I absolutely refused to drink humans. Even though I no longer was one, it just wasn't right and it made me feel like a monster. So I held my breath as Alden continued to lead me through town whispering to me which ones he thought smelled the best. The thought of it was revolting but I would admit that I was very thirsty and my control wasn't going to hold up forever. That was what I was afraid of.

"Isabella, my darling. Come now, pick one that you want. I'll help you lure it away so that you can enjoy it." Without speaking since I was still holding my breath, I quickly shook my head.

"Come on. Don't be afraid. It is just a measly human." He was getting angry now. I knew that I was preventing him from his meal and that probably wasn't the best idea. He stared at me for a minute before his attitude changed. He went from slightly enjoyable to angry.

"Okay you imbecile. If you're not going to drink what I like to drink, then you will watch me drink it. You will not feed unless it is on a human!" He scolded me like a child and pulled me to a boy no older than 14.

"Excuse me." Alden spoke to him and when the boy turned his attention to us, his eyes widened slightly. I figured it was because of our paleness and beauty and red eyes.

"I have a car full of items to sell at the pawn shop and I was wondering if you would help me lug them over to there? I would pay you." The boy was not old enough to have a job yet, though old enough to want to buy things so he gladly took Alden's offer and followed us into the woods where Alden said our "car" was. As soon as we were out of sight from the rest of the town, Alden stopped walking in the middle of the woods. I could sense tension coming from the boy and I knew that he knew something was up. Alden whipped his arm around breaking the boy's neck in a split second. I knew he was dead by the way he laid and I couldn't help but let out a little scream. Luckily, Alden ignored it and started drinking the boy's blood from his neck. I never pictured the Cullen's hunting and drinking the blood of an animal, but I felt like it would be 100 times easier to watch than what I was watching right now. Alden had finished drinking and disposed of the body in less than three minutes. Even though I could never mentally accept drinking a human, physically just watching Alden drink the boy made my throat burn like it was on fire. It wasn't quite as painful as the three days changing into this being I had become, but I knew putting up with it everyday would be a challenge. More than anything I wanted to drink blood but not the boys. I couldn't. I still hung onto the fact that Edward was still alive and hoping that when we found each other again, he would immediately take me hunting. Not only to relieve my thirst but to rid my mind of what Alden had just done. I could never. His eyes had immediately changed from a darker to a more bright red. I knew my eyes looked exactly the same way and I desperately wanted liquid gold eyes just like my love.

He grabbed my wrist and ran me back to the motel room we were staying at. Malachi was waiting for us with news. Another vampire was coming. This didn't seem like good news to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella POV

It took all of thirty minutes for the vampire to show up. As soon as I saw him I recognized him as the leader of this entire group of vampires. He had gone with the others who took Edward away. My curiosity got the best of me and I asked the vampire about Edward.

"Is he alive? What did you do to him?" I was nervous for the answer but before one could be given to me, I received a slap in the face by Alden. The look on his face told me everything. I was not to speak of Edward. They wanted me to forget about him….

Suddenly, almost like the slap had woken me up, I had the full picture of my situation in my mind. I had to play along with their game. I had to pretend that Edward and the rest of the Cullens didn't mean anything to me anymore. I had to be on their side so that they would eventually trust me. Then I could escape. I didn't know how long it would take for that to happen, but as of right now, that was my only option.

I came back to reality and noticed Malachi and the leader had moved quietly into the corner and were whispering. It wasn't like I couldn't hear them.

"Jared, what happened back there?" Malachi asked.

"All three have perished. And…." The leader, Jared, looked in my direction quickly. "And I escaped and came here. It might be after us, or it might have left, but we should be on our toes either way. Has she shown any power?" Malachi shook his head no. Jared pounded his fist on the bedside table and then stood up quickly to face me.

"Isabella, to make sure you are worth our…efforts, I am going to have Alden try his power on you. Alden has the ability to make our enemies hurt themselves, even kill themselves if necessary to our survival. He will try to make you hurt yourself and we will see if you will have an easy life with us…or a difficult one." I swallowed which reminded me of my aching thirst that was only growing larger by the minute. I prayed for my life that my brain was still skewed enough to avoid the pain Alden would try to give me. Alden faced me and for a minute, I thought he was just taking a while to control my mind but as fate had it, his power did not work on me. For now I was safe.

Jared clapped his hands and smiled.

"Ah Isabella! I knew you would be an asset to us! What a wonder it will be for us when we face our enemies and they can't use their powers on her! When we teach her to protect us all, we will truly be unstoppable." Enemies. They had enemies? And what were they saying before about something coming for us? What if it had gotten to Edward already? What if he really was dead? I didn't dare ask about him again, knowing I would lose their trust and gain another hurt cheek, but I couldn't help but wonder if my love was okay.

Edward POV

We had spent the greater part of the day analyzing the story of Bella's and I kidnappings and we finally had a solid plan to start looking for Bella.

Carlisle came up with the idea first and he thought of it after I had said that Jared had gone possibly to where Bella is right now. We decided to start searching around the warehouse I was taken to, to see if we could pick up Jared's scent and hopefully it would lead us to Bella. It was a stretch but it was the only chance we had.

It didn't take long for us to get ready to travel to Idaho. Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie were staying behind just in case Bella ended up back in Forks. Emmett, Alice, Carlisle and I grabbed some money, said goodbye to the other half of our family, promising to come back soon, and began traveling in the direction I had come with myself leading the way.

It didn't take long to reach the warehouse. We were there in a couple of hours but to me that felt like years. I still didn't even know if Bella was still human or vampire. Both situations worried me and pressed me to search long and hard for the scent that I would identify as being Jared's. I found a small scent trail of Jared's that was quickly fading at the back doorway of the warehouse. I wasn't much of a tracker and I could tell that it would at least slow us down greatly to follow the small trail.

"Edward, I don't smell anything different. Are you sure you have a scent trail to follow?" Carlisle was concerned we were going to travel in the wrong direction.

"Yes. I'm positive it's him but its fading fast. I'm afraid I'm going to lose it." I answered him.

"Edward, go as quickly and as far as you can following the trail. We'll just follow your scent if you get too far ahead." Alice suggested. I nodded and walked at a faster pace but still very slowly.

About 10 miles from where I started the trail finally disappeared. My non-beating heart sank and I lost all hope. It took the others not too long to find me and they knew by my look that the trail was gone.

"Carlisle, what else can we do? There has to be another way for us to find her." Emmett was just as upset about the current predicament.

"I'm afraid we'll have to go back. Regroup and then come up with another plan to find her. I'm sorry Edward." My whole body was slumped over and I was sitting against a tree. Another plan? We had enough trouble just trying to figure out that one. How in the world were we going to find Bella now?


	9. Chapter 9

Two Years Later: Bella's POV

I was so weak. And thirsty. The thirst is terrible. Jared, Malachi and Alden have forbidden me to hunt animal blood. They are still trying to get me to drink humans to relate to them. They wanted me to think of them as my family now which was perfect. It was exactly what I wanted them to think. After two years of being under their watch, I have successfully convinced at least Jared and Alden that I had given up my old life and that I was part of their coven now. Malachi still had his doubts which I was trying to make him give up on.

It's been difficult. Only a few times I have been able to sneak out and hunt small animals like rabbits and squirrels while the other three had gone hunting. But that had been only recently. The first year of my new life had been hell. There was no other way to describe it. Not only was I severely weak most of the time, but I had been away from my real family. _And _I had to pretend that I didn't care about it. Which was so far from the truth. I missed them more than anything. Especially Edward. I longed for the day that I could just see his face again. I am sure they feel the same. I'm not even going to doubt that they searched high and low for me and obviously had no other ideas on where I was. That is why my drive was still there. My will to live and not give in to these three monsters I was living with.

Jared has "claimed" me as his mate which I am still fighting to this very minute. Since I was the youngest of the group, I am usually able to fight him off pretty easily. And he doesn't mind too much because he is convinced that I will eventually fall in love with him. I laugh at that thought. I will pretend as much as I can that I don't care about my family, but they will not make me make love to them. That is where I draw the line.

Now I am in the woods about half a mile from the house that the four of us are currently living in. We are in Washington and I am trying to keep us here as long as possible without drawing too much attention into my plan. I know this might be the last time I am ever within a good distance of the Cullen's. If they are still in Forks that is. I am waiting until tomorrow night and then I am escaping. I'm hoping Alden, Malachi and Jared don't remember that the Cullen's live here. Or at least they don't remember where they live. That gives me a good chance if I manage to get away. I convinced Jared that I needed to go for a walk and he allowed it as long as when I came back, my eyes were still black. My eyes were always black these days because I am so thirsty. My last meal was about three weeks ago and it was a small rabbit. The first thing I plan on doing after I find the Cullen's is to go hunting with my husband. I miss him so much.

I am lucky enough that I am finally allowed to walk around the woods by myself. It seems like I am always being watched by one of the guys and being by myself is very new as a vampire. I don't dare sneak a quick meal in fear that my eyes might change due to it. I remember the first time that had occurred a couple of months ago when the three of them were out and I couldn't stay thirsty any longer. Jared knows the only thing that leaves a scar on a vampire is a bite from another vampire. All along my right shoulder were fresh, burning scars by the end of the night, and I would have preferred to stay thirsty.

My plan for tomorrow night is simple. I know the guys will be going out on the town in search for a good meal and that is when I will depart. I'm almost sure that I know at least a rough direction of where I should be heading and as I get closer to Forks, I will be able to find my way to the Cullen's house. I'm praying that they still live there, that they are fine and that Edward is still alive. He must be worried sick and I know what he would do if he knew we would never be together again. I shuddered to think about it and it only made me want to leave sooner to get to him sooner.

"But I have to wait." I told myself. Waiting will make it better in the end.

Edward's POV

It's been two long years of searching for my Bella. It's been two long years of agony and torture and loneliness. I would have gone to Italy a long time ago if Alice hadn't seen it and had my family take the necessary precautions to keep me sane and alive. After a while, I still felt like I was dead, but I knew that Bella wasn't. I don't know how to explain it but after the months and months of searching for her and not finding barely a clue to her whereabouts, I still did not believe that she was dead. Changed, most likely. And as much as that angered and worried me, it _was_ better than knowing that nothing existed for me anymore.

My mind reading had come back on a few weeks after returning home and surprised me none the less. I had almost forgotten about my ability until the roar of many voices filled my mind again. Although it surprised me, it didn't change my negative attitude that had been constant since Bella had been gone. I convinced Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper that another search for Bella was necessary even two years later. We are leaving the day after tomorrow. I know that it probably will turn up with nothing as usual, but I will not give up on my love. Never.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

The next night came quickly which was both a good and a bad thing. I was ready to leave, but I was so nervous that I was going to get caught. Or even worse, end up lost, by myself, and having to live alone for the rest of my long life.

I packed very lightly a few hours beforehand. Jared, Malachi and Alden were watching TV and not really paying attention. Even though I only grabbed as much money as I had saved up and a cell phone, I still had to keep it secretive. I needed to have a fighting chance to get out of this alive. Who knew what they would do to me if they found me trying to escape?

After "packing", I sat down on the couch far away from the three men and watched TV. I couldn't concentrate for long and I soon began thinking of Edward. I would hopefully be seeing him soon and just that thought gave me enough energy to try and run away right this minute in front of all three of them. I knew better and kept my thoughts in my head. I could spend forever dreaming about my husband and I prayed that I would be able to find him easily. Holding him close and being able to smell him fully as a vampire made me anxious with excitement. I think Alden could tell that I was up to something but he didn't say anything. He just looked in my direction and then back at the screen.

We sat in front of the TV for hours as I waited for the men to leave to go hunting. At around seven, they silently decided that they would go and stood up all together. Just like every time they went, Jared invited me to go with them. Of course I declined.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" His breath was close in my ear. "I don't want you to starve." He brushed his fingers along the top of my cheek, right under my left eye. I shook my head without saying anything. Jared stood up and smiled.

"Okay. It's your choice. Just don't get into anything while we're gone." He said that every time. I knew he meant that he didn't want me to go hunting animals while they were gone. He didn't know that I was going to do something even worse.

The three of them left quickly and I knew that I had about two hours before they would notice I was gone. I had thought about the way that I would travel. Carefully I planned not to cross their path, or any human's so that I wouldn't be tempted to hunt. I was so weak and thirsty that I knew if I caught the scent of a human, I would be unfocused until that human was mine.

The time had come and I collected my thoughts, and hoping that I wasn't forgetting anything, I burst out of the door into the fresh air running at full speed into the woods.

Alice's POV

It was around dusk and Jasper and I were lounging on the couch. I was lying on top of him, taking deep breaths just breathing him in. It was the most calm I had felt in a long while. With everyone on edge for the past couple of _years_ there was rarely a time when both I and Jasper were not utterly exhausted of our powers. Me being asked to look into the future to see Bella, and Jasper calming the emotions of everyone constantly. I closed my eyes briefly, wondering what it would be like to sleep, when a certain picture flashed in my head. I sat up quickly, startling Jasper who was looking at me in concern, wondering if I was alright.

The picture in my head was very blurry. I could barely see what was coming, let alone who it was. All I knew was that whatever it was definitely was coming towards us and wasn't going to stop until it did. Jasper brought me back to reality.

"Alice! What did you see?" He gently shook my shoulders trying to get me to concentrate. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and looked into his eyes.

"Jasper, something's coming. I don't what it is but they are arriving sometime between tonight and tomorrow morning. They were running, but that was all I saw. I don't know what it is!" I was getting upset and Jasper could see that.

"It's okay, it's okay," He was comforting me with waves of calm. I took a deep breath and thought the situation through.

"We have to call Carlisle. They have to come back!" Carlisle and the rest of the family had gone hunting earlier that evening. They were supposed to be gone for three days because they were going up North to Alaska to hunt. It would be difficult to get a hold of them, let alone getting them back before whatever this was came to us. Both Jasper and I realized this at the same time. He picked his phone up off of the coffee table in front of us and dialed in less than a second. Carlisle answered but it was hard to keep a connection with him because of the distance. Jasper did tell him what was happening and he didn't know what to tell us. He told Jasper that it was up to us whether or not we stayed put, or ran away to stay protected. The whole conversation lasted twenty seconds and right before Jasper hung up, I heard Carlisle say that they were coming, but they wouldn't make it in time, just like I had thought.

Jasper looked at me after he had put his phone down.

"Are you sure that there is only one?" I nodded. That was one thing that I was sure of.

"I don't think we should run." I told him. I knew he thought I was crazy by the way he was looking at me. The last thing he wanted was me face to face with something we didn't even know about. But I had a funny feeling that we should stay. I didn't know what was making me feel this way, but I had to convince him that it was the best idea.

"If there is only one, then we automatically outnumber it. It's not like I'm going to be by myself with it. You'll be with me the entire time." I could see him thinking about it. I decided to throw something else in.

"How do you think the family will feel when they find that we didn't protect our house?" I knew that was rude. Carlisle even told us to do what we thought was right. But looking past Carlisle was Emmett. When this was all said and done, I knew Jasper wouldn't want Emmett ragging on him for running instead of fighting. That pushed him over to my side and he nodded his head.

"We'll stay." He said.

"Together." I agreed.


End file.
